


The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Desire, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secrets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, With Dean’s crossroad demon deal coming to its end, Sam is running out of time to tell his brother how he really feels (S03 fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooeddevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/gifts).



Every time Sam tries to speak the words he is left speechless. “I love you.” “I require you in my life to keep on breathing.” “My heart breaks when I think of being without you.” 

All the affections he wishes to voice are silenced as his throat dries and his bravery is lost. Sam is trying to say a lot over those special words, but time is not on his side. He doesn’t have the seconds to speak from the heart, nor does he have the minutes to let Dean know that Dean is his world, his sun and moon—his life.

He is trying to let his brother know he adores him, has looked up to him since he was four-years old, and been in love with him since he was sixteen. Sadly, every time he wishes to cherish a moment of affection with his brother, the clock ticks faster while the Hell hounds howl louder.

When the distance between them feels like miles although they are side by side, Sam loves Dean. When they fight over something silly and ridiculous, acting like children as they ignore each other, Sam loves Dean. When Dean is out on a food run, Sam scribbles in his notebook in repetition rambling; I LOVE YOU, DEAN. I LOVE YOU, DEAN. I LOVE YOU, DEAN.”

How can Dean not see the desire Sam feels? How can he not gaze in to Sam’s eyes and see the love which he cannot speak of? How can his brother patch up the scars on his body and not kiss his lips and whisper “I don’t ever want to lose you, Sammy. I love you with all my heart.” 

Sam cannot find the worlds this night—therefore he allows his actions to vocalize the feelings in his heart. Dean lies in bed, but he is not asleep, and the space between them is far and wide. They sleep in individual beds, and while Sam lies on his side, gazing at his brother, Dean sprawls across the bed on his tummy with his face pressed against the fluffy pillow. 

Unable to tolerate being separated from the man he loves, Sam climbs out of bed and joins his brother. Dean grunts in irritation as Sam blankets his body with his own, but he doesn’t push Sam away…not even when Sam is so bold to tuck Dean’s head to his chest and wrap his arms around him.

Sam claws down in the depths of his heart in search of the loving words, but they still refuse to see the light of day. Sam cannot let Dean go to Hell without knowing how deeply he is loved. He presses a tiny kiss to his temple, lingering to inhale the aroma of whiskey and leather. 

Sam expects Dean to bitch and possibly throw him out of the bed, but to his surprise, and relief, his brother doesn’t protest the affection. In lieu, Dean does something that takes the breath right out of Sam’s…Dean kisses his lips softly, a tiny timid and chaste until Sam kisses back.

Dean caresses his lips and strokes his shaggy hair, and Sam fears this may all be a dream—that Dean has already been dragged to Hell, tormented and suffering, screaming his name. 

If that is the truth, then Sam doesn’t want to wake from this dream, and after their lips caress lovingly and they lean back to gaze into one another’s eyes, Sam breaks the silence of the voice and tenderly whispering “I love you Dean.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/616033.html?thread=85240673#t85240673)


End file.
